Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to verification and monitoring processes related to vehicle systems, such as railway systems including trains travelling in a track or rail network, and in particular to improved train parking or movement verification and monitoring systems and methods.
Description of Related Art
Vehicle systems and networks exist throughout the world, and, at any point in time, a multitude of vehicles, such as cars, trucks, buses, trains, and the like, are travelling throughout the system and network. With specific reference to trains travelling in a track network, the locomotives of such trains are typically equipped with or operated using train control, communication, and management systems (e.g., positive train control (PTC) systems), such as the I-ETMS® of Wabtec Corp. Such train control systems normally include at least one on-board computer (or controller) that is used to manage and control the various actions of the train through interaction with the operator.
As is known, braking systems and arrangements are required for slowing and stopping vehicles, such as cars, trucks, trains, railcars, railway vehicles, locomotives, and the like. With specific respect to trains and other railway vehicles, the braking system is normally in the form of a pneumatically-driven arrangement (or “air brake arrangement”) having mechanisms and components that interact with each railcar. A known air brake system (BA) is illustrated in schematic form in FIG. 1.
With reference to FIG. 1, and as is known, the operator of a train (TR) has control over the braking system (BA) through the use of an operator control valve (CV). Through the movement of a handle associated with the control valve (CV), the operator can adjust the amount of braking to be applied in the air brake system (BA). The higher the braking force selected, the faster the braking system (BA) will slow and stop the train TR. Alternatively, and as discussed in more detail hereinafter, the air brake system (BA) for each railcar may also be controlled by the operator from an on-board computer (OBC) (which may be in the form of a control system, a train management computer, a computing device, a processor, and/or the like) in the locomotive that transmits data signals over a trainline (TL) (or cable extending between the locomotive and the railcars), which may be referred to as an electronically-controlled pneumatic (ECP) air brake arrangement.
In order to provide the appropriately compressed air to the system, and in certain conventional air brake applications, the air brake system (BA) also includes a compressor (C) for providing compressed air to a main reservoir (MR). Further, an equalizing reservoir (ER) is also in communication with the control valve (CV). Whether through the main reservoir (MR) or the equalizing reservoir (ER), compressed air is supplied through the control valve (CV) to a brake pipe (BP) that extends along and is associated with each railcar. Each railcar includes an arrangement that allows an auxiliary reservoir (AR) to be charged with air via a valve (V), as well as an air brake arrangement (ABB), which includes a brake cylinder (BC) in communication with the valve (V). The brake cylinder (BC) is operable to move a brake beam (BB), which is operationally connected to one or more brake shoes (BS), towards and/or against a surface of a wheel (W).
In operation, the brake pipe (BP) is continually charged to maintain a specific pressure, e.g., 90 psi, and each of the auxiliary reservoir (AR) and emergency reservoir (ER) (which may be combined into a single volume, or main reservoir) are similarly charged from the brake pipe (BP). In order to brake the train (TR), the operator actuates the control valve (CV) and removes air from the brake pipe (BP), thereby reducing pressure to a lower level, e.g., 80 psi. The valve arrangement (V) quits charging the auxiliary reservoir (AR) and transfers air from the auxiliary reservoir (AR) to the brake cylinder (BC). Normally, using piston-operable arrangement, the brake cylinder (BC) moves the brake beam (BB) (and, accordingly, the brake shoe (BS)) towards and against the wheel (W). As discussed, in conventional, non-ECP air brake systems, the operator may adjust the level of braking using the control valve (CV), since the amount of pressure removed from the brake pipe (BP) results in a specific pressure in the brake cylinder (BC), which results in a specific application force of the brake shoe (BS) against the wheel (W). Alternatively, in the ECP air brake systems, the brake commands are electronic and transmitted over the ECP trainline (TL) to each railcar. Using the above-described air brake system (BA), the train can be slowed and/or stopped during operation and as it traverses the track. Further, each railcar is normally equipped with a (typically manual) hand brake arrangement (HB) for securing each car when parked or stopped, and in order to ensure that the train (TR) does not move or shift.
In order to provide further control to the air brake arrangement (BA), and as discussed above, ECP brake arrangements can be used. In such ECP systems, control signals can be transmitted from the on-board computer (OBC), typically located in the cabin of the locomotive and in communication with a display mechanism (i.e., the operator interface), to one or more of the railcars over the trainline (TL). Each railcar is normally equipped with a local controller (LC), which is used to monitor and/or control certain operating parameters in the air brake arrangement (ABB), such as in the air reservoirs and/or the valve arrangement (V). In this manner, the operator can broadcast brake commands to the railcars to ensure a smooth, efficient, and effective braking operation. This local controller (LC) typically includes the appropriate processor and components to monitor and/or control various components of the air brake system (BA) and/or the specific air brake arrangement (ABB).
As discussed above, conventional freight cars include hand brake arrangements (HB), which provide a mechanical locking of brakes, normally based upon user operation of a wheel (W) to apply force to a chain connected to a brake lever system (which is connected to the brake beam (BB)). Actuation of these hand brake arrangements (HB) cause the brake shoes (BS) to contact the wheels (W) via movement of the brake beams (BB). Operating rules have been established by railroads, which require application of the hand brake arrangement (HB) under a variety of conditions. The most common condition is when “setting a car off” from the train (TR) in order to park it in a yard or siding track. However, as referred to above, the hand brake arrangements (HB) are also used to secure the train (TR) under failure (or emergency) conditions when in mainline operation. For example, these hand brake arrangements (HB) may be used when the train (TR) failure exists, where the locomotives are no longer able to maintain brake pipe (BP) pressure. Another such condition exists when a crew needs to secure the train (TR) and leave the locomotive unmanned. A still further condition arises when the train (TR) suffers a “break-in-two” event, leaving a group of cars without a locomotive.
The “break-in-two” event and other conditions requiring the stopping of a train (TR) are addressed through exhausting the brake pipe (BP), which will lead to an emergency brake application. Typical air brake systems, even if maintained to AAR standards, can have a brake cylinder leak rate of up to 1 psi per minute, which are considered to be within acceptable leakage rates. This level is normally used to provide a time guideline for train crews to gauge when to manually apply the hand brake arrangements (HB) and secure the train (TR). The number of cars that require this hand brake arrangement (HB) application may vary based on the number of cars in the train consist, the train weight, the track location, the average grade of the track, and similar factors and conditions. Crews normally need to apply the hand brake arrangements (HB) within about one-half hour after the condition arises, and after the hand brake arrangements (HB) are applied, the brake cylinder BC can leak to zero, such that the car will be secured.
As discussed above, it is important that there is some verification that all (or a specified set) of the hand brake arrangements are activated or set prior to leaving the train (TR) unmanned. For example, and as discussed, due to leakage of the reservoirs of the railcars, it is possible that such leakage will lead to a disengagement between the brake shoes (BS) and the wheels (W) (such that the train (or railcar) is free to move, which demonstrates the need to ensure that the hand brake arrangements (HB) are set. Similarly, when a parked train (TR) is ready to be put back in active service, the reverse steps are taken.
The more monitoring and verification information that the operator obtains with respect to the parameters of the train, the greater the ability to effectively control and manage the operation of the train (TR). In addition, the ability to automate some or all of these monitoring and verification processes or procedures leads to a safer operation and environment. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide monitoring features with respect to detecting or monitoring the movement or non-movement of the train (TR). There is also a need in the art to provide a verification process associated with the parking of the train (TR) and/or the subsequent movement of the train (TR).